NASIB JOMBLO
by Boomiee92
Summary: Humor Garing, EXO, pemain HunKai, SuLay, ChanBaek, HunMin


**NASIB JOMBLO**

Hola semua..., ini nitip cerita Humor di akun my best friend... udah di baca ama yang punya akun, katanya bagus, tapi dia gak mau ngasih garansi plus asuransi, jadi kalo cerita ini aneh bin ajaib mohon maaf lahir batin. Salam kenal dari saya **Ren**... Cuma **Ren** jangan dipanjang-panjangin lagi. Rendi, Rencong apalagi Rempong ama Rembo. Oke deh sebelum makin gak nyambung kita langsung ke cerita ye... kagak ada TBC kagak yakin bisa lanjutin, oe orang sibuk. Sibuk ngutang sama sibuk ngitung angan-angan. LOPE YOU ALL

 **Cast**

 **EXO**

 **Pair: HunKai, ChanBaek, LuMin, SuLay, dan lain-lain**

Kim Jongin alias Jomblo Ngenes nyaris jadi jomblo abadi. Kurang ajar banget tu tiga teman sekosan merangkap kakak tingkat. Ngasih nama tanpa restu, apalagi nama nista kaya gitu, benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan dan peripertemanan. Malam Jumat besoknya Sabtu, Jongin cuma bisa gegulingan ndak jelas di depan TV, nonton drama. Mana drama romantis picisan lagi makin ngenes..., komplit pokoknya.

"Jom!" Jongin cuman ngelirik males, siapa yang sudi jawab, namanya bukan Jom. Nama pemberian Bapak sama Ibu tercintanya adalah Kim Jongin, bukan Jom. "Jom! Jawab dong kalo dipanggil! Sok banget!"

Jongin makin manyun, Lay yang biasanya kalem jadi nyebelin kalo Jumat malem gini. Biasa, dia mau kencan bareng Kakanda tercinta dan pasti berubah rempong seketika. "Aku bagusan pake baju yang mana?" Lay natap Jongin yang masih terkapar di atas karpet mirip Ikan Pindang.

"Bagusan kagak pake baju, ntar juga dilepas lagi sama Bang Suho." Jawab Jongin sekenanya tapi sisanya emang dari kejujuran hati, setelah mengamati interaksi hubungan Suho dan Lay.

"Dodol lu Jom! Nyesel aku nanya kamu, saran tak berkualitas!" Lay pergi gitu aja tanpa ucapan terimakasih.

"Aku lempar remot TV kapok Lu _Hyung_! Orang dikasih saran yang jujur malah sewot." Dumel Jongin, sambil menyamankan diri di atas karpet tipis murahan.

"Jongiiiinnnn...,"

Jongin merinding panggilan nama ala nada sambung itu pasti ujung-ujungnya kagak enak di dia. "Jongiiin...," panggilan kedua, Jongin makin merinding. Dan—munculah sesosok makhluk imut tapi sayang dia selalu ganggu idup Jongin, hasilnya Jongin benci banget ma dia.

"Apa?!" Ketus Jongin.

"Bentar lagi Chanyeol datang, kamu ajak ngobrol ya, aku mau siap-siap."

"Imbalannya apa?"

"Jangan ambil mi instanku ya **Jom Sayang** kalo uang dari ortu lagi mepet."

Nelan ludah kasar, duh si Baekhyun ini biar tampang imut dia sadis banget. " _Hyung_ ancemannya bisa rada lunak engga?" rengek Jongin.

"Hmmm bisa..., hmmm..., apa ya..., bayar utang?"

"Oke _Hyung_! Jongin siap ngajak ngobrol Tiang Sutet gebetan Baek hyung, ampe pagi juga Jongin Siap!" Jongin meluk kaki kanan Baekhyun, dia udah kagak baringan tak berguna lagi. Mirip anak tiri yang mau diusir sama kakak tirinya eh Ibu tiri.

"Bagus...," Baekhyun kasih senyuman puas, setelah nendang Jongin biar kakinya bebas, Baekhyun masuk kamar.

Jongin makin manyun di dalam otaknya udah kepikiran berbagai macam topik pembicaraan tak penting, khas Park Chanyeol aka kekasih Baekhyun aka Tiang Sutet. "Eh tapi Baekh hyung sama Lay hyung masa kencan barengan sih? Berarti ntar Suho hyung ke sini juga, mampir engga? Masa iya aku buatin mereka minum. Duh jongos banget diriku." Ratap Jongin.

"Jongin, liat drama apa?"

Uuhhhh..., Xiumin memang kakak idaman, kalem dan perhatian. Jongin suka, tapi jangan ampe didengar kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa Jongin dijorokin ke jurang. "Drama apa ya _Hyung_ , _Scarlet Heart_ apa gitu, pemainnya ada yang mirip Baekhyun hyung. Cerewetnya juga sama."

"Hmmm..., Jongin aku mau keluar sama Luhan."

"Apa?!" udah kagak perlu jaim, Jongin parno kalo sendiri di kosan. Kata Baekhyun kosan ini ada penunggunya, masa iya Jongin ditinggal sendirian. "Kalian bertiga kompak kencan malam ini?!"

Xiumin ngangguk sambil senyum, duh imut banget, pengen nyubit deh, tapi engga deh. Jongin masih sayang nyawa, ntar dia dibakar ama Siluman Rusa. "Kita mau tripple date ato apalah sebutannya, Suho beli tiket nonton."

Jongin natap melas, ngebayangin asyiknya puca pacar tajir, ganteng, plus perhatian. Apalah dirinya yang seekor jomblo karatan. "Duh masa sendirian di kos _Hyung_...," senjata terakhir, ngrengek manja, kaya anak kucing mau dimandiin.

Xiumin duduk di dekat Jongin, nepuk pelan paha kanan Jongin. "Kayanya kamu kudu nyari pacar deh Jong, udah waktunya juga."

"Engga ah _Hyung_ , pacaran itu engga asyik."

"Kok kamu bilang gitu? Emang udah pernah pacaran?"

"Ya belom sih. Tapi Lay hyung kadang nangis gara-gara Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung juga kadang disusulin sama Chanyeol hyung, padahal Baekhyun hyung mau maen dulu sama temen-temennya. _Hyung_ juga." Jongin natap mata Xiumin. "Kalo Luhan hyung pulang kampung, _Hyung_ galo kan?"

"Tapi kan engga semuanya buruk Jong."

Jongin ngelempar tatapan males, ayolah, meski jomblo dia juga bahagia kok. Gak perlu dikasihani, emang dia belum minat pacaran. Kadang sih emang pengen punya pacar kalo suasananya kaya gini, lihat kakak-kakaknya pada kencan. Tapi kalo liat mereka ada masalah sama pacar-pacar mereka, Jongin males jadinya.

"Sehun gimana?"

"Apaan sih _Hyung_ , Sehun lagi. Males ah." Gerutu Jongin.

"Sehun kan suka sama kamu."

"Tapi Jongin engga suka sama Sehun."

"Emang kurangnya Sehun apa? Dia ganteng, kaya, adik Suho? Apa masalahnya dia adik Suho?"

"Engga kok, Jongin kan engga ada masalah apa-apa sama Suho hyung. Kok Xiumin hyung main asal nebak? Ntar kedengeran Lay hyung kagak enak."

"Ya, makanya dijawab dong biar _Hyung_ engga asal nebak."

"Hmm apa ya _Hyung_ , engga tau, engga suka aja ama Sehun."

"Ya udah deh, _Hyung_ mau siap-siap dulu. Ntar Luhan dateng kamu ajak ngobrol ya."

Jongin Cuma ngangguk aja kalo sama Xiumin, Jongin tulus iklas bantuinnya. Soalnya Xiumin baik banget, kalo ama Baekhyun, Jongin cuman takut ancemannya doang. Kalo Lay, Jongin gak takut apa-apa malah pengennya ngajak berantem Lay, itung-itung hiburan gratis.

Selanjutnya Jongin mutusin buat keluar kosan, nongkrong di emperan kos ato bahasa kerennya beranda, sambil bawa tiga kaleng soda. Satu kaleng buat diminum sendiri, satu buat Luhan satu buat Chanyeol. Suho terserah mau minum apa, habis tadi kan Lay kagak pesen apa-apa. Kagak suruh ngajak Suho ngobrol juga, jadi Suho gak masuk itungan Jongin, buat dikasih ramah-tamah.

Di luar udah gelap, maklum udah malem, matahari dah tenggelam. Jongin naroh tiga kaleng soda ke atas meja serampangan, satu kaleng jatoh, Jongin cuek aja yang penting engga gelinding dan engga tumpah. Buka tutup kaleng soda, berdiri deket pager, mau ngelamun tapi Jongin liat ada penampakan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Malem Jongin." Sosok penampakan itu menyapa ramah.

"Iya malem Hun, udah tau kalo ini malem."

Sehun cuman senyum dikasih balesan dingin sama Jongin. "Kamu nunggu siapa?"

"Gebetan."

Aaaaaaa! Sehun teriak ala anak perawan dikejar penyamun, tapi tenang aja, cuman di dalem ati doang. "Gebetan kamu?"

"Baekhyun hyung ama Xiumin hyung, mereka nitip ke Jongin buat diajak ngobrol ama kasih minum."

"Ahhh...," lega Bro, Sehun lega.

Jongin lanjut minum kola, Sehun diem merhatiin sambil nyari topik ngobrol. Jarang-jarang bisa ngajak ngobrol Jongin. Dia tipe mahasiswa teladan sih, jarang maen keluar. Keluar kos cuman kuliah ama kadang beli makan doang, itupun Sehun kaga tau jadwal beli makan Jongin kapan.

"Loh Sehun, itu mobil Suho hyung kan?!" Jongin nunjuk-nunjuk sedan putih di halaman kosan Sehun.

"Iya Jong, kenapa?"

"Berarti Abang lu ada di kosan lu dong?"

"Iya." Sehun makin bingung ama Jongin, jelas-jelas ada mobilnya, pasti abangnya juga ada. Sehun kan males bawa mobil, gedhe, parkirnya susah.

"Kasih tau ke Abangmu, Lay hyung masih dandan, mayan lama biasanya, aku juga ga dikasih pesen buat ngajak ngobrol sama ngasih minum Suho hyung, jadi kesininya ntar aja kalo Lay hyung udah siap." Jongin ngejelasin pake nada datar plus males plus sumpek plus pengen tidur.

Sehun ngangguk terus senyum ke Jongin. Jongin diem aja lebih sibuk ke kolanya. Padahal di kampus banyak yang pengen sama Sehun, pengen jadi kekasih maksudnya bukan pengen nimpuk itu laen cerita. Tapi Sehun udah kecantol ama Jongin, makanya ampe sekarang si doi dengan iklas ngejomblo. Biar Jongin kagak kecewa, eh tapi gimana Jongin mau kecewa, lah si Sehun aja di notice kagak pernah.

"Jongin kamu engga kencan juga?" Sehun iseng-iseng nanya.

"Engga, ga ada yang bisa diajak kencan. Aku kan jomblo kamu tau sendiri dari Suho hyung ama Lay hyung. Ngledek ya?!"

Gawat, Jongin sewot. Bisa kacau niat PDKT berubah jadi Perang Dunia. "Hmm engga gitu Jongin, nanya aja, aku engga inget kalo kamu jomblo." Sehun senyum ganteng di akhir kalimat. Karena bagi Sehun tuh Jongin miliknya, jadi dia engga mungkin jomblo. "Jong...,"

Sehun mingkem, karena ada dua makhluk nyebelin yang nyamperin Jongin. Padahal ada mobilnya tapi Sehun engga liat tadi. Sehun nutup pager halaman kos, tapi engga pergi dia mau merhatiin Jongin dulu.

"Malem Jongin!"

"Malem Tiang Sutet." Jongin nyapa pake nada ramah banget. Chanyeol senyum asem, baru kali ini dia ngerasa sial banget udah tumbuh tinggi.

"Kok aku merasa dihina ya?"

"Oh engga perlu merasa kok _Hyung_ , aku memang sengaja menghina Chanyeol hyung." Bales Jongin enteng. Luhan di belakang Chanyeol langsung ngakak engga sopan. "Masuk _Hyung_ kalian berdua masuk aja, uda ada kola. Ucapan terimakasihnya mana?"

"Terimakasih Kim Jongin." Kata Luhan sambil senyum lebar di akhir kalimat.

"Thank You Kim Jongin."

"Artinya apa?" Jongin natap Chanyeol polos, dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam semenit terakhir, Chanyeol pengen deh nyeburin Jongin ke Sungai Han.

Chanyeol ama Luhan duduk dempetan di kursi, kadang-kadang Luhan nendang tulang kering kanan Chanyeol, biar si bongsor itu agak geser, apa dia engga nyadar udah makan tempat banyak? Jongin duduk di kursi lain, masih sebelahan ama Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Kok aku merasa di anak tirikan, ke Luhan hyung kamu ramah banget tapi ke aku kamu ko sewot? Apa mau dikenalin ama temen-temenku? Banyak lo yang ganteng." Chanyeol senyum ngerayu mirip penjaga toko.

"Makasih udah perhatian, tapi engga deh _Hyung_. Jongin masih seneng sendiri."

"Hmmm. Baekhyun masih lama engga?"

"Bisa lama bisa engga, mana kutahu, emang aku apanya Baekhyun hyung? Kalo kekasihnya aja gak paham, aku bisa apa?"

Chanyeol makin yakin kalo Jongin punya dendam kesumat ama dia, Jongin kayanya engga suka banget kalo Chanyeol muncul. "Jongin kamu suka ama aku?"

Jongin hampir keselek kolanya, astaga?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Luhan aja ampe mlongo denger pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Engga, kok _Hyung_ nanya gitu? Kaya engga ada topik lain aja, ato kaya engga ada laki-laki laen aja di dunia."

Tuh kan bener, Jongin sewot lagi. "Ya, kamu engga enak banget kalo udah ngobrol ama aku, padahal kalo sama Luhan kamu ramah."

"Habis aku bosen liat tampang _Hyung_ , tiap hari ke sini. Luhan hyung kan jarang-jarang jadi aku engga bosan liatnya."

"Berarti sama Suho kamu bosen juga?"

"Iya, aku bosen."

"Makanya cari pacar biar engga sewot mulu liat orang pacaran. Sehun tuh jangan dianggurin mulu, udah untung ada yang mau, sok jaim lu Kim Jongin." Adududuh..., Luhan kalo ngomong seringnya nylekit di hati. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Xiumin baek banget, Jongin milih mingkem, duduk tenang. Meski kuping panas.

"Iya Jong, kalo kamu jadian ama Sehun ntar kita maen sama-sama. Kamu engga bakal ditinggal di kosan sendiri kaya hari ini." Chanyeol mulai iklan lagi macem petugas Bank Perkreditan nawarin bunga pinjaman rendah.

"Chanyeol hyung, jambak kayanya engga sakit deh, mau nyoba? Apa sekalin aku kasih bonus tamparan?"

"Maaf, maaf." Chanyeol ngalah, masa iya mau kencan musti kelahi dulu, ntar dandanannya engga keren lagi.

"Jong kamu kenapa engga mau sama Sehun? Kasian anak cakep gitu kamu PHP tiga tahun." Cerocos Luhan, Chanyeol udah gemes banget pengen nutup mulut Luhan pake tangannya yang lebar. Habis itu anak demen banget nyulut api dalam sekam.

"Tiga tahun darimana? Jongin aja baru mau masuk semester dua sekarang."

Antara lega ama jengkel, lega karena Jongin engga marah dan jengkel karena..., lagi-lagi Jongin pilih kasih. Demi Ratu Anakonda, Chanyeol itu cakep pake banget tapi tiap ngapel pacar selalu kena semprot ama disewotin mahasiswa baru, macem Kim Jongin. Jatoh harga diri, jatoh!

"Tiga tahun diitung sejak SMA dudul!" Luhan hilang kesabaran.

"Ya mana tahu aku kalo Sehun naksir lama banget." Jongin njawab santai tanpa dosa tanpa penyesalan.

"Makanya kamu dikasih tau, sama aku, sama Xiumin, sama Suho, sama Baekhyun, sama siapa aja, tapi kamunya engga nyadar-nyadar juga! Heran aku!" Kali ini Luhan udah berubah jadi Siluman Rusa beneran.

"Luhan hyung sabar... ya _Hyung_ , kalo Jonginnya engga mau terus mau diapain lagi." Chanyeol berusaha nenangin Luhan sambil ngusap-ngusap punggung mungil Luhan.

"Diem Lu!" Marah Luhan.

Chanyeol manyun, disewotin lagi. Takdir kejem benar ama orang ganteng? Batin Chanyeol. Jongin mau bela diri, soal jomblo-jombloan, tapi Baekhyun, Lay, ama Xiumin keburu keluar rumah. Terus narik kekasih masing-masing kecuali Lay yang lagi celingak-celinguk nyari Bebeb-nya.

"Loh Suho mana?"

"Di rumah adeknya."

"Panggilin dong Jom." Lay natap Jongin.

Duh nih kakak satu, emang kurang ajar, minta tolong pake manggil nama nista segala. Panas ati Jongin. Pengen nimpuk tapi takut kuwalat. "Panggil aja sendiri, punya kaki ama mulut kan."

"Nurut dong ama orang tua, Jom. Kuwalat jadi jomblo abadi tau rasa."

Tuh kan ancemannya engga enak banget, jomblo abadi lebih parah dari jomblo karatan. Gimana nasib keberlangsungan keturunan keluarga Kim? "Ntar pulang bawain camilan, kalo engga aku doakan ban mobil kempes ato mati lampu biar gagal tu nontonnya!" Jongin balik ngancem.

Baekhyun ama Xiumin ga peduli udah maen yayang-yayangan ama pacar masing-masing, Lay lagi maen HP. "Perasaan pegang HP, panggil pake tuh HP apa susahnya." Jongin ngedumel tapi dia tetap aja keluar pager, lari ke kosan seberang.

Dia lihat tampang Suho yang ngebosenin jalan keluar ke halaman, lega banget engga perlu masuk kosan orang. "Ditunggu Lay hyung." Suho senyum tampan, Jongin makin eneg. Tiap hari disenyumin kaya gitu Lay kok bisa tahan ya. Apa engga bosen?

"Makasih Jong, eh kamu bakalan sendiri kan di kos? Ke kosan Sehun aja. Sehun kan tinggal sendiri juga."

Jongin natap kosan Sehun, bukan kos sih, itu rumah Sehun sendiri. Tapi enaknya disebut kos-kosan aja kan sewilayah ama deretan kos-kosan. Sehun beli tu rumah, katanya biar deket ama kekasihnya. Udah punya kekasih juga, sok bilang naksir Jongin. Aduh, Jongin engga sadar waktu itu Sehun bilang sambil ngelirik dia, Jongin terlalu fokus sama camilan, maafkan.

"Engga deh, bukan siapa-siapa juga. Aku mau maraton drama aja terus tidur." Jongin mlengos pergi, gak peduli Suho mau ngikuti apa engga. Pastilah Suho ngikuti dia kan mau kencan ama Lay, temen sekosan Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu keenam pasangan dimabuk cinta itu pergi begitu aja, ninggalin Jongin yang kudu bersih-bersih kaleng kola kosong. "Awas aja kalo engga bawa camilan, tak sumpahin putus semua, terus nangis tiga hari tiga malem, ampe mata bintitan." Jongin ngedumel sambil nahan gemes, munguti kaleng kola kosong. Terus dia lemparin ke tong sampah.

Dua masuk, satunya kena kucing liar. Jongin udah minta maaf dalem ati ama tu kucing liar, nutup pager, terus masuk kosan. Bebaringan deh di depan TV, awalnya niat mau liat drama. Tapi drama cinta-cintaan bikin ati tambah ngenes, Jongin mutusin buat liat _Resident Evil_ film pertama yang kebetulan ia nemu di saluran TV apa itu namanya, entahlah.

Pelemnya bagus sih, meski agak jadul. Keren, engga galo. Tapi kalo diliat-liat Zombie ato tu mayat idup nyeremin juga. Aduduh..., Jongin mulai parno. Cepet-cepet nyamber remot TV terus ganti saluran. Apes, kok langsung pindah ke saluran yang lagi nayangin _Conjuring_ , mampus, Hari Jumat lagi. TV dimatiin, tapi jadi makin serem habis sunyi banget.

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Udah engga tau suara darimana itu, engga mau tau, Jongin ngacir aja. Penunggu kosan bakal menampakkan diri karena sepi, Jongin gak niat jadi saksi penampakan. "Kenapa penunggunya engga keluar waktu rame sih?!" Jongin lari ke kosan depan.

Cuma Sehun yang tinggal deket dari kosannya. Abaikan gengsi udahlah, Jongin takut setengah mati, gengsi bisa ditunda. Sial! Pager kosan Sehun dikunci lagi, Jongin celingak-celinguk, pager kosan lain juga pada ditutup. Sepi banget, kagak ada tanda-tanda manusia. Jongin beringas mencetin bel pager Sehun. Duh tuh anak satu kalo lagi butuh darurat kaya gini engga muncul, tapi waktu engga butuh muncul seenak jidatnya.

Dan sialnya Jongin jadi inget cerita-cerita misteri sekitaran kampus, dari mulai Mbak-Mbak penunggu fakultas Sastra, ampe Mas-Mas yang suka nongkrong di depan laboratorium fakultas MIPA. Jongin langsung kaku, dia denger suara langkah kaki.

Engga berani nengok ke belakang, dia udah mikir yang aneh-aneh ini. Berbagai macem jenis hantu nyeremin lagi maen di imajinasinya. Tolong, Ibu, Jongin pengen pulang aja kalo gini, tiap minggu pulang, daripada sendirian di kosan.

"Jongin ngapain kamu di sini?"

Noleh ke belakang, lega, itu manusia bukan dedemit. "Hantu!" udah lupaain gengsi, Jongin takut banget. Dia maen peluk aja anak orang tanpa permisi.

"Hah? Hantu? Aku Sehun, bukan Hantu." Sehun polos-polos aja jawab otaknya agak gesrek sekarang belum nyadar lagi dipeluk, pujaan hati.

"Iya, aku tau kamu Sehun. Tapi tadi ada Hantu. Temenin aku Hun ampe yang laen pulang."

Sehun akhirnya nyadar, dia bales pelukan Sehun sambil senyum-senyum seneng. "Iya, Sehun temenin."

 **SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKSIH**


End file.
